In the past, telecommunication cables were primarily copper-based cables, which are quite durable and do not require a lot of special care. However, more recently, optical fibers are being used in the telecommunications field for transmitting data and/or other signals. Optical fibers transmit data via light signals from one point to another. In particular, optical fibers carry more signals over higher band widths in the same amount of space than traditional electrical wires, e.g., copper wires. In other words, optical fibers are capable of transmitting more information than copper wires of the same size. One drawback of optical fibers, as compared to copper wires, is that optical fibers are generally small in diameter and brittle. Also, if optical fibers are bent beyond their prescribed minimum bend radius, the signal quality may be compromised. Accordingly, it is important that optical fibers are not bent beyond a prescribed minimum bend radius. Consequently, optical fibers require special care during installation.
Optical fibers are typically bundled together and covered with a sheath to form a fiber optic cable. In general, the cable manufacturer cuts the fibers and attaches an optical fiber connector to one end of each of the fibers so that all of the fibers in a single cable are of the same length. The other end of the optical fibers must be spliced to connectors at the other end. Typically, such interconnections are contained in enclosures or outlet boxes designed to provide a reservoir of slack fiber to accommodate splicing changes.
The enclosures or outlet boxes for optical fibers must not bend the optical fibers beyond their minimum bend radius. In the past, the excess optical fibers were allowed to hang loose within the enclosure. However, optical fibers have a natural stiffness and elasticity which causes them to resist bending and return to a straight position. Because of this, an optical fiber extends straight out from the component to which it is mounted. If the fiber is bent too much, the signal quality may be compromised as mentioned above. Further, the reliability of the fiber may also be compromised. Consequently, optical fibers cannot be bent in the same manner than normal copper-based electrical wires. Accordingly, it is important that the enclosure or outlet box is designed to maintain the required optical fiber transmission characteristics and the integrity of the plurality of fibers within the enclosure or outlet box.
Typically, both fiber optic telecommunications cables and copper-based telecommunications cables run either along or through walls, ceilings and floors of a building and terminate in outlet boxes or junction boxes. The ends of the telecommunications cables are then fitted with connectors for receiving a mating connector of a telecommunications device or other types of devices.
Since many installations currently have conventional copper-based telecommunication wires, it is important that a new enclosure or outlet box be capable of handling both fiber optic cables as well as the conventional copper-based cables.
Examples of enclosures and/or other devices for housing fiber optic cables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No.: 4,840,449 to Ghandeharizadeh; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,901 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,904 to DeSanti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,510 to Davila et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,978 to Thornhill et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,751 to Siemon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,725 to Peng; U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,927 to Kitajima et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,144 to Hawkins et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,030 to Hoffer et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,617,501 to Miller et al.
In view of the above, there clearly exists a need for an enclosure or outlet box which is capable of handling fiber optic cables in a reliable and compact enclosure or outlet box. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs in the art which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.